Salamanders
of the Fire Drakes (1st) Company]] Vulkan by the Imperial Artisan Aerion the Faithful]] "On the Anvil of War are the strong tempered and the weak made to perish, thus are men's souls tested as metal in the forge's fire." - The Primarch Vulkan The Salamanders are one of the Loyalist First Founding Chapters of Space Marines. Their homeworld is the volcanic Death World of Nocturne. The Salamanders as a Chapter are unusually concerned with civilian casualties compared to most other Space Marines and believe that one of their most important duties is to protect the lives of the Emperor of Mankind's innocent subjects whenever and wherever possible. This is an attitude that developed as a consequence of the Salamanders' own unusually close connections to the Nocturnean people, as they are one of the only Chapters of Astartes who continue to interact with their families and the people of their homeworld after their transformation into Space Marines. For instance, it is not uncommon for a Salamander to serve as a clan leader among the Nocturneans and live with them when Chapter business does not require him to remain at the Chapter's fortress-monastery on Nocturne's moon of Prometheus. The Salamanders and their people as a whole are also defined by their adherence to a variation of the Imperial Cult called the Promethean Cult. Chapter History Vulkan When the infant Primarchs were separated from the Emperor of Mankind and transported randomly in their gestation capsules across the galaxy through the Warp from Imperial gene-laboratory beneath the Himalayan Mountains on Terra by the machinations of the Chaos Gods, one of the children ended up on the feudal Death World of Nocturne. The baby was found by a blacksmith named N'bel, who, recognising the child as the one prophesied to be a saviour by the teachings of the Promethean Cult, named him Vulkan. Like all the Primarchs, Vulkan grew very quickly, reaching full adulthood (and a size bigger and more muscular than any man on Nocturne) by the age of only three Terran years. He was also highly intelligent, able to vastly improve the already considerable metalworking skills of the famed smiths of Nocturne. When Vulkan was four, his town was attacked by the Dark Eldar, who were on a slave-taking expedition. The people of his hometown hid, as they usually did when the decadent aliens came raiding, but Vulkan refused to hide. Armed with only a pair of blacksmith's hammers, he roused the people from hiding and drove back the assault, single-handedly slaying a hundred Dark Eldar warriors. As word of the battle spread, the headsmen of the seven most important settlements on the planet came to pay homage to Vulkan, swearing to forevermore crush their foes rather than hiding from them. The Outlander Jubilant at their victory, the people of Nocturne held a great celebration, involving tests of strength and craftsmanship. During the opening ceremonies, a stranger appeared. His skin was pale, compared to the dark complexion of the people of Nocturne, and his clothes were very strange. The stranger claimed that he could best any man at the competitions, causing many people to laugh at the seemingly inadvertent comparison to the superhuman Vulkan. Vulkan accepted the challenge, and the stranger wagered that whoever lost would swear his eternal loyalty and obedience to the victor. For eight days, the stranger matched Vulkan in several events, with neither able to beat the other by more than a slight difference (for example, an anvil-lifting contest was declared a draw after both men held theirs up for half a day with no signs of stopping). The Final Trial Finally, it came down to the final trial: Salamander Slaying. Both men had a day and a half to forge a weapon, then go out and slay the largest salamander (a large heat-loving reptile native to Nocturne), that they could find. Vulkan and the stranger worked all day at their forges, neither pausing to rest. As the day drew to a close, they emerged. Vulkan with a huge hammer, and the stranger with a keen-edged sword. They both climbed to the summit of Mount Deathfire, a massive volcano said to be the home of the largest Firedrakes on the planet. Vulkan found his prey first, smashing its head off with a single blow from his hammer. As he carried the carcass back, the volcano erupted. Vulkan was nearly thrown off a cliff, but managed to grab onto the edge with one hand, stubbornly grasping the tail of his prize with the other. Vulkan held on for several hours, but his hold finally began to slip. It was at that time the stranger reappeared, carrying a salamander larger than his own. The stranger quickly threw his carcass into the lava flow, using its heat-resistant hide as a bridge to cross over and save Vulkan. Vulkan was declared the winner when they returned home, but Vulkan silenced the crowd. He knelt before the stranger, stating that any man who valued life over pride was worthy of his service. The stranger revealed himself to be the Emperor of Mankind, and it was declared that Nocturne would be the homeworld of the Salamanders Space Marine Legion derived from Vulkan's genome, with Vulkan at his rightful place as Primarch of the Legion and ruler of the planet. Horus Heresy and the Aftermath The Salamanders' role during the Horus Heresy is not well known to Imperial scholars; what is for certain is that the Legion, along with the Iron Hands and Raven Guard, was part of the first wave of Loyalist attackers during the Massacre of Isstvan V. After the announcement of the Warmaster Horus' treachery and the destruction of Isstvan III, the Emperor ordered seven Legions of Space Marines to attack the Chaos forces serving his son and former friend. But among those seven Legions, four were already secretly Traitors to the Imperium and devotees of the Ruinous Powers. The initial landing force on Istvann V fell into a trap set by the Traitors and, despite their martial skills, the three loyal Legions were forced to begin a tactical withdrawal toward their landing site, which had been fortified by the four Traitor Legions secretly forming the second wave of the assault on Horus' forces. At this moment the second wave opened fire on the retreating Loyalist Marines, crushing them between the hammer of Horus' forces and the anvil of the fortified drop site. Despite a heroic defence, the three loyal Legions were practically destroyed; all but a handfull of battle brothers fell on that fateful day. After this sad defeat the Salamanders, as well as the other two betrayed Space Marine Legions, were unable to perform any tasks the Emperor had planned for them and spent the rest of the Heresy rebuilding their forces. When Roboute Guilliman authored the Codex Astartes and prepared the plan to safeguard the Imperium from another civil war by breaking down each Space Marine Legion into a single Chapter comprised of only 1,000 Space Marines, Vulkan stood alongside Leman Russ of the Space Wolves and Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fists in opposition to the plan, though he eventually acquiesced rather than put the unity of the Imperium at risk once more. Notable Campaigns ]] *'Badab War' (906-912.M41) - '''The Salamanders were one of the chapters that participated in the Badab Schism, serving the Imperium by helping to defeat the Astral Claws and their wayward Secessionist allies. Initially, the Salamanders were reluctant to get involved in the internecine conflict having fought alongside both the Astral Claws and the Fire Hawks as recently as the Lycanthos Drift Campaign of the 810s.M41, and the Chapter was greatly troubled to intervene on either side despite direct calls do so on both sides. When proof was provided to them by the Legate Inquisitor in charge of prosecuting the war that the Astral Claws had broken faith fully with the ancient covenants the Salamanders were forced by duty to act. The Chapter could only send a small force consisting of one battle company (2nd Company) under the command of Captain Pellas Mir'san, as the rest of the Chapter was committed elsewhere. Although few in number, the Salamanders force was heavily engaged throughout the conflict until the bitter end, playing key roles in several important events during the Badab War. *Second War for Armageddon' '(941-961.M41)' - Ten millennia later, led by Chapter Master Tu'Shan in the early 41st Millennium, whose tenure as Chapter Master had only begun 3 years before, the Salamanders fought with distinction. Among other feats of their service on the world of Armageddon, a company of the Salamanders managed to defend the bridge over the River Stygies from a thousand-strong Ork Speed Freeks Army, and prevented the Orks from destroying a water purification plant, thus saving Hive Tempestora from a slow death by dehydration. Although the hive city eventually fell to the Orks, the Salamanders' efforts allowed it to be evacuated before the Orks could capture it. The Salamanders have been involved in many magnificent Imperial conquests and victories, but in recent times even these great achievements have been eclipsed by their stalwart fighting during the Second War for Armageddon. While the Blood Angels set about destroying the massive Ork horde, and the Ultramarines bent their strength to the defence of the surviving hive cities, the Salamanders took upon themselves the essential but neglected task of protecting the supply convoys, fighting rearguard actions against the Ork advances and escorting refugee columns. So unstinting were they in these arduous but unsung duties that the Salamanders were to earn the gratitude and respect of thousands of Imperial Guardsmen and civilians. The Salamanders have become renowned as sturdy and dependable allies, a reputation which is not shared by other, more unpredictable, Space Marine Chapters. *'Third War for Armageddon' '(998.M41)' - When the Ork Warboss Ghazghkull launched his new offensive against the Imperial forces on Armageddon, the Salamanders were one of the first Space Marine Chapters to respond, sending a full seven companies to combat the Orks, including Chapter Master Tu'Shan, who personally lead his Firedrakes (the elite 1st Company). The Salamanders launched several counter-attacks against the Rok-forts landed by the Orks along the Hemlock River. Preferring the close-quarter fighting within the maze of crudely-carved tunnels within the Roks to the long-range duels in the desert, the Salamanders made the Orks pay a high price for their audacity. At least three Roks were destroyed by the Salamanders' attacks, slaughtering untold thousands of the savage greenskins. Many Chapters fought in the name of the Emperor on Armageddon, or for personal glory. Of the fully twenty Space Marine Chapters that deployed for the Third War for Armageddon, only the Salamanders truly fought to save the lives of the people of Armageddon. They are even today much respected for their willingness to stand up against one of the Marines Malevolent's captains who had left civilians to die because they "hadn't time" to defend them from the Orks. * '''Stratos Campaign' (Unknown Date-M41) - The Salamanders succeeded in the liberation of Cirrion, a floating loft-city and the capital of the Imperial mining world of Stratos. A small group of Dragon Warriors under the command of the Chaos Sorcerer Nihilan orchestrated the uprising of a Chaos Cult, the so-called Cult of Truth, on the Imperial mining world of Stratos to serve as a distraction while they secretly recovered an artefact known as the decyphrex from the depths of Stratos' floating loft-city and capital of Cirrion. The Salamanders responded to Stratos' astropathic distress call and Nihilan had the added enjoyment of arranging for the death of the Salamanders' Captain Kadai, one of the Space Marines who had nearly killed him after he had gone Renegade decades before on the cemetery world of Moribar. "Fires of War" by Nick Kyme, in Heroes of the Space Marines *'Moribar' (Unknown Date-M41) - A mission on the cemetery world of Moribar where the Salamanders intended to capture Renegade members of their Chapter (including Vai'tan Ushorak, who was killed in the attempt and Nihilan, a former Salamanders Librarian who subsequently joined a Renegade Chaos Space Marine warband that had once been part of the Salamanders 6th Company called the Dragon Warriors). Chapter Recruitment Like many of the First Founding Chapters (and many subsequent ones as well), the Salamanders recruit exclusively from the people of their homeworld. Children aspiring to become Space Marines begin their training at the age of six or seven Terran years as the apprentice to a Space Marine. They spend several years learning the art of the smith, and the most able apprentices are then judged by the Chapter's Apothecaries and Chaplains to see if they are worthy (and capable of surviving the implantation process) to become Space Marines. Their training includes many of the same trials the Emperor and Vulkan competed in according to Nocturnean legend, finally culminating in the hunting and slaying of a massive Salamander on Mount Deathfire. Each Salamanders company recruits solely from one of the great clans of Nocturne, and thus each Battle-Brother is a clan brother as well. The companies each mantain huge, tracked fortresses that crisscross the volcanic surface of their homeworld, serving as an easy way to interact with their fellow companies and the various Nocturnan tribes. Because each Battle-Brother in a Salamanders Company is a clan brother as well, the Salamanders have been known to fight like their savage namesake to rescue their fallen and wounded. Chapter Organisation The Salamanders follow the Codex Astartes, but their doctrines are also strongly influenced by the Promethean Cult of Nocturne, an accepted variant of the Imperial Cult, which places a high regard on self-reliance, self-sacrifice, and loyalty to each other as well as to the Emperor. The hammer and the fire are both important symbols of the Cult, and the Chapter makes widespread use of Flamers, Meltaguns, and Thunder Hammers in their armoury. As one can imagine, this preference for Flamers and Meltas leads to a strong affinity among the Salamanders for close-range shooting when in combat. Because of their universal early training as blacksmiths, all Salamanders are fully capable of maintaining and performing moderate repair work on their weapons and armour, leaving the Chapter's Artificers with the free time necessary to create great works of technology and metallurgy. As a result, the Salamanders Chapter has an unusually high number of master-crafted weapons and Artificer Power Armour. The Chapter also favours the use of Land Raider Redeemers. In an interesting example of juxtaposition, however, the fluctuating gravity of Nocturne makes training with certain units such as Land Speeders and bikes difficult, therefore the Chapter makes little use of them, favouring instead Devastator Squads and Terminator Squads (the Chapter has 120 Veterans as opposed to the typical 100). Indeed, it is fitting that the Salamanders should lack fast attack capabilities, as for some inexplicable reason, they naturally have slightly slower reflexes than most Space Marines, probably as a result of mutations in their gene-seed. However, a Salamander's reflexes are still significantly faster than those of a normal human. Also, as a result of a reaction between their genetics and the high levels of radiation present on Nocturne dueto the constant volcanic churning of rare earth elements from the planet's deep crust, Salamander Battle-Brothers usually have dark or jet black skin and bright, burning eyes with the capability to see in the infared band of the electromagnetic spectrum, which gives them a natural form of night vision. This appearance is entirely superficial, but has intimidated more than one rebel against the Emperor into submission without firing a shot.Codex: Space Marines (5th Edition) Trained never to give up or retreat, Salamanders are capable of going on even when their entire squad is dead, holding positions for months on end. This is one of the more significant effects of Promethean doctrines upon the Chapter's collective psyche. Before each battle every Salamander receives an honour-scar from a Promethean brander-priest. This symbolises their respect for the Chapter and the Promethean belief that one must be cleansed by the pain of fire before every major undertaking. Only Veterans ever receive honour-scars on their faces, as it takes several centuries of battles before every other space on the Astartes ebon-skinned body has been filled up with the scars.Index Astartes IV Chapter Fortress-Monastery The Salamanders have built their fortress-monastery on Prometheus, Nocturne's oversized moon. Nocturne itself is too geologically and volcanically unstable a world to build a large, defensible structure upon. Its high gravity and other environmental issues like the constant volcanic eruptions could also make training more problamatic and dangerous than even Space Marines would be able to handle. When not at war, the Salamanders prefer to live among the common people of Nocturne and Prometheus, and are the leaders of each settlement. This is a unique trait of the Chapter, and makes the Astartes akin to living gods amoung the fierce peoples of their feudal homeworld. Chapter Companies The Salamanders differ from most if not all other Space Marine Chapters in that each company possesses 120 Space Marines as opposed to the standard 100 that the Codex Astartes prescribes. Additionally, instead of having 10 companies, the Salamanders have only 6 companies of full Astartes in addition to a small company of about 60 Scout Marines. The Chapter organisation of the Salamanders is as follows: 'The Fire Drakes (1st Company)' *'Chapter Master:' Tu'Shan *'Squads:' 12 Veteran Squads (10 Space Marines each) *'Support:' Dreadnoughts, Rhinos, Razorbacks, Land Raiders, Terminator Squads *'Company Colours:' White salamander head on black left shoulder 'Battle Company (2nd Company)' *'Captain:' Unknown *'Squads: '''7 Tactical Squads, 3 Devastator Squads, 2 Assault Squads *'Support: Dreadnoughts, Rhinos, Razorbacks, Bike Squads, Landspeeders *'''Company Colors: White salamander head on black left shoulder 'Battle Company (3rd Company)' *'Captain:' Agatone *'Squads: '''7 Tactical Squads, 3 Devastator Squads, 2 Assault Squads *'Support: Dreadnoughts, Rhinos, Razorbacks, Bike Squads, Landspeeders *'''Company Colours: Yellow salamander head on black left shoulder 'Battle Company (4th Company)' *'Captain:' Doc'Tyr *'Squads: '''7 Tactical Squads, 3 Devastator Squads, 2 Assault Squads *'Support: Dreadnoughts, Rhinos, Razorbacks, Bike Squads, Landspeeders *'''Company Colours: Green salamander head on black left shoulder 'Reserve Company (5th Company)' *'Captain:' Mulceber *'Squads: '''8 Tactical Squads, 4 Devastator Squads *'Support: Dreadnoughts, Rhinos, Razorbacks *'''Company Colours: Black salamander head on yellow left shoulder 'Reserve Company (6th Company)' *'Captain:' Unknown *'Squads: '''8 Tactical Squads, 4 Devastator Squads *'Support: Dreadnoughts, Rhinos, Razorbacks *'''Company Colours: Green Salamander head on yellow left shoulder 'Scout Company (7th Company)' *'Captain:' Unknown *'Squads: '''6 Scout Squads *'Support: Scout Bike Squads, Land Speeder Storms *'''Company Colours: Black salamander head on white left shoulder Combat Doctrine The Chapter follows most norma Imperial tactical and strategic dogma, as emphasised in the Codex Astartes, but with only slight variations. The Salamanders have a preference for close-ranged fire fights and use many melta and flamer weapons to burn whole swathes of infantry troops and to smash armored foes. The Salamanders also have an intimate knowledge of the ways of metal and fire, forging great relics and powerful Artificer items. They have more Techmarines than is normal for an Astartes Chapter, although not a disproportionate number. Because each Salamanders Battle-Brother can completely repair, service and modify their own arms, Power Armour and wargear, the Techmarines of the Salamanders are free to craft intricate and powerful items of incredible workmanship and advanced technology. This is most evident in the numbers of Terminators in their armies, as well as a greater portion of master-crafted weaponry. Their technological resources are also supplemented by regular trade with the Adeptus Mechanicus, made possible by Nocturne's abundant mineral resources. Self-reliance and craftsmanship are both highly prized traits within the Salamanders Chapter as their Primarch Vulkan himself was a great Artificer, forging many wondrous the only Primarch able to match his skill at crafting was his iron-handed brother Primarch Ferrus Manus of the Iron Hands Legion, although Vulkan himself preferred to work the steel over a flame rather than using advanced machinery, just as he had when he was young. Chapter Beliefs The Promethean Cult governs the beliefs of the Salamanders, placing great emphasis on self-reliance, loyalty, and self-sacrifice. These values stem from their training as smiths. In the teachings of the Promethean Cult, great emphasis and import is given towards the symbols of the hammer and fire. It is not uncommon for Salamander Space Marines to engage in ritual scarring by branding and burning. Frequently held trials of walking over burning coals and carrying red-hot metal bars are a common occurrence. Brander-priests are a valued group of Chapter Serfs, who administer the ritual brands to the flesh of the Salamanders. Achievements and honors are recorded in brands upon the flesh of each Marine, the brands wind around the limbs and body of the Marine and only the most Veteran of warriors have their bodies entirely covered in brands. Chapter Master Tu'shan has so many that he has run out of room on his flesh and fresh honors are marked on his battle plate. Brander priests are assigned upon a Marine's induction and will ideally serve with that marine for their entire lives. Pilots are the only warriors in the Chapter who may ritually scar their faces before the rest of their bodies, for pilots will traditionally brand the Dactyl's Sigil on their faces, a symbol of an avian predator of Nocturne. Captain Dac'tyr of the 4th Company bears a particularly large and detailed sigil as befits his rank of Master of the Fleet. The Salamanders after which the Chapter are named can live very long lives indeed, the oldest and most legendary drakes are reverred in the Chapter's legends, such as the mighty Kessare whose hide is worn by the Forgefather Vulkan He'stan and Kessarghoth, Guardian of the Gate of Fire, a mythical drake of Nocturne whose spirit appeared recently in the Totem Walk of Lexicanum Dak'ir. Those drakes hunted by marines of the Chapter are named and remembered as well. Those battle-brothers facing a crisis of belief or purpose will sometimes choose to undertake a ritual known as the Burning Walk. The battle-brother departs the Chapter dressed only in the robes of a desert traveler and armed only with a walking staff, to travel the dunes and deserts of Nocturne until their crisis is resolved and they return. Few return however and the ritual is more often than not a death sentence. Physical Appearance While it can be said that the Salamanders' gene-seed may not be mutated or deficient, their physical appearance is striking, most likely brought about by a combination of their gene-seed, the erratic gravitational and radioactive forces on Nocturne, along with the unique genetics of the population that has evolved to survive them. These factors have contributed to the peculiar reaction of the Melanchrome within their Space Marines, resulting in an individual Battle-Brother's skin becoming obsidian-black and their eyes a burning red glow. This combination of effects gives the Salamanders an almost daemonic visage, an irony considering the Sons of Vulkan are one of the most humanitarian Chapters of the Astartes. The Salamanders use their terrifying appearance as another tool in the Chapter's arsenal, and has been used by them to great effect to terrify and intimidate more than one rebellion into submission without the need to destroy it. Gene-Seed As far as can be ascertained by the Magos Biologis, the Salamander's gene-seed appears to be both stable and as yet uncorrupted. An unusual trait of the Salamanders is that their Battle-Brothers tend to be slower in reflex reaction than other Chapters, though the origin of this factor is debated and has not been attributed to any factors present in the gene-seed. It is unknown whether this defect is due to a problem with the gene-seed, being raised on their high-gravity world, or the result of the Chapter's doctrines against hastiness and impetuosity. Though it has been noted that a Salamanders Space Marine can move just as quickly as any Astartes equipped with Power Armour. The Salamanders have always been the smallest of the First Founding Legions, owing to their indoctrination procedures or the large number of Salamanders Space Marines at the Istvaan V Drop Site Massacre during the opening days of the Horus Heresy. After the massacre on Istvaan V, the Legion's numbers were severely reduced and, as such, no Successor Chapters were formed during the Second Founding. Although, Imperial scholars have pointed out the similarities in the physiques, markings, and tactical dogma of such Chapters as the Black Dragons and the [Giants. Notable Salamanders *'Adrax Agatone' - Takes up command of the Salamanders 3rd Company following the death of Captainn N'keln. Former 1st Tactical Sergeant of the Company. Captain Agatone took command of the battle for the Ferron Straits during the Gevion Campaign. *'Argos' - Master of the Forge* *'Dac'tyr' - Master of the Fleet and Captain of the 4th Company. Many warriors in the 4th Company are Pilots and bear the Dactyl Sigil. Captain Dac'tyr bears a particularly large and detailed version of the Sigil to represent his rank as Lord of the Burning Sky. *'Dak'ir' - Veteran Sergeant* *'Elysius' - Chaplain and current bearer of Vulkan's Sigil, *'Fugis' - Apothecary* *'Hazon Dak'ir' - Squad leader of one of the 3rd Company's Tactical Squads, Dak'ir went on to become a Lexicanum under his mentor Pyriel. As his training neared completion Dak'ir was revealed to be a figure of Nocturnean prophecy known as the Ferro Ignis or "Fire Sword" that would either destroy or save Nocturne and the Salamanders. Lexicanum Dak'ir had his Librarian helmet forged with a sculpted silver faceplate down the left side of the helmet to represent the scarring that mars the flesh of his face* *'Hestion' - A gifted Librarian of the Chapter who served aboard the Strike Cruiser Forgehammer during the M35. *'Ko'tan Kadai' - Previous Captain of the 3rd Company, murdered by the treacherous Dragon Warriors on the war-torn world of Stratos.* (Deceased) *'Mulceber' - Captain of the 5th Company. *'Nihilan' - A former Salamanders Librarian whom turned renegade and joined the warband of the renegade Black Dragons visionary Captain Ushorak. The Salamanders responded rapidly, sending a strike force composed of the 3rd Company and led by Captain Kadai which made their way to the sepulchre of Moribar. While Ushorak delved into the secret crypts beneath the planet the Salamanders and the renegade followers of Ushorak fought savagely through the crematoria of the ash blanketed world. At the height of the fighting Captain Ushorak was plunged into the central furnaces at the heart of the planet, Librarian Nihilan tried to save the Captain but failed and was horribly burned in the process, barely surviving at all. From the tattered remnants of Ushorak's followers the newly christened Sorcerer Nihilan forged the Dragon Warriors Chaos renegade warband, determined to exact vengeance on the Salamanders. *'N'keln' - Previous Captain of the 3rd Company, Kadai's successor. Regarded by many as unready for the promotion, however, he rose to the occasion and had risen to become an inspiring leader. Unfortunately treachery ended his leadership prematurely.* (Deceased) *'Phoecus' - Captain Phoecus led a Company of the Salamanders during the M35 and commanded the Strike Cruiser Forgehammer. *'Praetor' - Terminator Sergeant* *'Prebian' - Master Prebian is the training officer of the Chapter. Personally taught Chaplain Elysius unarmed combat. *'Pyriel' - Epistolary Librarian and a veteran and hero of the Salamanders Chapter* *'Su'Matr' - One of the Chapter's Dreadnoughts and former Master of the Forge. *'Terellus' - Former Captain of the 6th Company who led his warriors to betray the Chapter and their oaths of fealty to the Emperor of Mankind and instead swear their loyalty to the Chaos Blood God, Khorne. Leader of the Chaos warband the Dragon Warriors. *'T'kell'- Legendary Techpriest and Master of the Forge of the Salamanders, built the Vault beneath Mount Deathfire where fallen Salamanders ashes are immolated in lava upon the Pyre-slab, their essence returned to the heart of Nocturne. T'kell built the vault under the watchful eyes of Vulkan himself. *'Tsu'Gan' - Veteran Sergeant* *'Tu'Shan' - Current Chapter Master of the Salamanders, Tu'Shan is a living legend. His victories and accomplishments are well known and he is an example to the Salamanders' values of compassion, duty and self-sacrifice. Tu'shan personally participated in the Third War for Armageddon, his Chapter earning much fame and adoration from the populace for their daring and desperate battles to protect refugee columns and the people of Armageddon.* *'Vel'cona' - Chief Librarian of the Salamanders Chapter, Vel'cona is the most powerful and most highly respected Librarian in the Chapter and mentor to Epistolary Pyriel. *'Vulkan' - Primarch of the Salamanders. He was a great craftsman and stout war leader. One of the few Loyalist Primarchs to survive the Horus Heresy and the Great Scouring, though he later disappeared mysteriously. Vulkan left behind his nine greatest relics, hidden from his sons, instructing them to search through his Tome of Fire for the clues that would lead the Salamanders to their Primarch's lost relics. *'Vulkan He'stan' - Former commander of the 4th Company, He'stan is now charged with locating the lost relics of Vulkan. *'Xavier' - Chaplain Xavier was one of the most legendary Reclusiarch's of the Chapter, granted the honor of carrying one of the Chapters most revered relics into battle; Vulkan's Sigil. Though long deceased now Chaplain Xavier continues to inspire the Salamanders as they forge their way through the fires of war. (Deceased) *'Zen'de' - Former Master of Recruits and Captain of the 7th Company. Master Zen'de is a renowned philosopher of the Chapter. *''* Featured in the ''Tome of Fire book series Chapter Fleet *2 Battle Barges *10 Strike Cruisers *5 Rapid Strike Cruisers *220 Thunderhawk Gunships Known Salamanders starships: *''Firelord'' (Frigate) - Transported Vulkan He'stan and his Strike Force of Firedrakes to the Gevion Cluster to recover Vulkan's Sigil. *''The Flamewrought'' (Battle Barge) - The flagship of the Salamanders Legion during the Great Crusade. The Flamewrought was embroiled in the vicious space battle above Istvaan V at the opening conflict of the Horus Heresy. *''Forgehammer' (Strike Cruiser) - Strike Cruiser that served the Chapter during the 35th Millennium under the command of Captain Phoecus. *Protean'' (Strike Cruiser) - Under the command of Firedrake Sergeant Nu'mean during a campaign against the Eldar. Lost in the warp as a result and became part of a Hulk. *''Serpentine'' (Strike Cruiser) - Served the 6th Company during the Third War for Armageddon. *''Vulkan's Wrath'' (Battle Barge) - The Vulkan's Wrath spearheaded the Astartes' invasion of the Dark Eldar city Commorragh in the Webway during the 35th Millennium. *''Vulkan's Wrath'' (Strike Cruiser) - Currently serving the 3rd Company, named after the famed Salamanders Battle Barge. Chapter Relics *''Chalice of Fire'' - A legendary Forge Ship that produces the majority of the weapons and munitions used by the Salamanders and remains in orbit around Nocturne. *''Eye of Vulkan'' - A spacebound defence laser assembly that remains in orbit over Nocturne, hovering eternally over the Salamanders Fortress Monastery. *''Gauntlet of the Forge'' - Shaped like a power fist the Gauntlet of the Forge is actually an intricately crafted Heavy Flamer built into an ornate gauntlet. This relic is in the possession of Vulkan He'stan along with two of the other artifacts of Vulkan. *''Kesare's Mantle'' - One of the nine artifacts of Vulkan, Kesare's Mantle is a mighty drakescale cloak currently worn by Vulkan He'stan. *'Salamander Hide Mantle' - Earliest Imperial records of durable cloaks worn for protection from fire come from Nocturne in the form of the Salamander Hide Mantles. These mantles are cloaks crafted from the tough hide of the mighty Salamanders that roam Nocturne The cloak provides its wearer with amazing protection from all manner of dangers, but particularly those that are fire-based. Later this technology spread in the form of Adamantine Mantles to many other Chapters. *''Spear of Vulkan'' - This is a mighty relic Power Weapon in the form of a huge halberd, once wielded by Vulkan himself. The weapon is currently in the hands of Vulkan He'stan, the Forgefather (Master of the Forge) of the Chapter. *''Tome of Fire'' - An ancient tome of lore and prophecy left behind by Vulkan. The contents of which, when properly deciphered, lead to the locations of Vulkan's hidden relics. *''Vulkan's Sigil'' - A symbol of office supposedly carried by Vulkan himself into battle, the sigil is a holy relic of the Salamanders and is carried into battle in recent times by the Chaplain Xavier, a legendary figure of the Salamander Chapter. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Salamanders are typically armoured in bright green Power Armour and with green trim, with black shoulder plates and backpack, and a gold chest Aquila. The Salamanders often make use of flame ornamentation on their weapons and vehicles. Chapter Badge The Salamanders Chapter badge is a white silhouette of the armoured and spiked head of a Nocturnean Salamander reptile from Mount Deathfire. Sources *"Fires of War" by Nick Kyme, in Heroes of the Space Marines (Anthology) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition) *''Index Astartes IV'' *''Salamander'' (Novel) by Nick Kyme Category:S Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Badab War